


Confessions in Semi-Darkness

by FantasyGeek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Almost), Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, F/F, Femslash, Slurs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyGeek/pseuds/FantasyGeek
Summary: Jo is hunting something on Valentine's Day and Charlie happens to show up. Written for SPN Rare Ship Creation Challenge Feb2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The theme was Anti Valentines Day. My prompt was "You know, there’s a thousand bars. How unlucky am I that you came to mine?" Again...still new to this whole tagging thing. Let me know if there are any issues.

“Jo? Is that you?”

“Charlie?” Jo paused on her way to a table carrying a tray full of drinks and turned to the redhead, thoughts swirling through her mind. The two most prominent being fuck and why now?

“Holy shit, dude. I didn't expect to see you here.” Charlie stood up from her seat at the crowded bar to give Jo an awkward one armed hug.

“Weird, you're not usually taller than me,” Charlie commented as they broke apart.

Charlie’s eyes traveled up and down Jo’s body taking in the skimpy white angel costume complete with wings, stockings, and five inch fuck me heels. “Nice.” She said with raised eyebrows and a hint of a smirk.

Jo wanted to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment.

“Shut up. The owner required it for Valentine's day. It's a singles night and all the servers are playing cupid.” Jo gestured around the bar. The woman behind the counter, Celia, had on a bronze corset and wings which highlighted the golden undertones of her deep brown skin. Another server named Jason was flirting with a table of guys, showing off a sculpted chest only wearing a pair of silver briefs and a laurel crown in his reddish brown hair.

Charlie’s gaze followed Jo's hand, spending a moment to admire the bartenders cleavage before returning to rest on Jo. “I know, that's why I'm here. Everyone wants to hook up today and I figured I'd take in the view while I'm at it. Wasn't expecting to get to see you all Victoria Secret-ed though.” She grinned, her eyes heating. “Guess it's my lucky day.”

“I'm here on a case.” Jo hissed. She tried not to blush and failed. “You know, there's a thousand bars. How unlucky am I that you came to mine?”

“Just unlucky enough?” Charlie suggested.

Jo rolled her eyes and noticed her manager, Rose, watching. She was pale, dark haired and had clearly managed to escape dress up night, instead wearing the usual black and red with matching lace choker. “I have to go, but keep an eye out, okay?”

The night went on and Jo lost track of Charlie. She also hadn't had time to look for the vamp she was hunting. Three women in the last four weeks had turned up dead within a day of going to this bar. She'd taken a job as a server in case it was an employee but it was keeping her so busy she couldn't track the damn thing. If she didn't find it tonight, she have to think of something else. Besides, chasing a vamp in these damn heels would be close to impossible.

Jo was working the closing shift. At the end of the night, it was just her, Celia and Rose.

“I am beat. Busy night, huh?” Celia put away the last of the clean glasses. “Got any plans after we're done here?”

Jo swept the last of the pile into a dustbin, grateful she didn't have to bend over in the short skirt. “Besides crashing for the night? Not really.” Jo emptied the bin into the trash and leaned against the bar. She thought of Charlie and wondered if she went home with anyone and who the lucky girl was. Then her mind turned back to the monster she was supposed to be ganking. “What about you?”

“Nah, my girlfriend and I celebrate Valentine's day on the 21st, everything's on sale and it leaves me free to work tonight. Lonely ladies tip well.” She grinned, flashing a wad of cash.

“Nice.”

“Hey Jo! Can you come in here for a minute?” Rose called from the manager's office.

Jo rolled her eyes. “Well, have a good night.” She said as Celia pushed outside into the cold, putting on a leather jacket. Jo went to go deal with the manager.

“I saw you flirting on the clock.” Rose said as soon as Jo appeared in the door.

“So? It's how we get tips.” Jo frowned. It was technically just a regular gay bar but some of the theme nights certainly pushed some limits. Suspicion heated her blood with adrenaline, making her fingers itch for a weapon. “Jason practically gave a guy a lap dance.”

“Forget Jason. You were being a goddamn whore and I don't need that on my shifts.” Rose's face was hard, a vicious glint in her eye.

“Whatever, I don't need this shit.” Jo turned away, intending to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist. “The fuck-”

Rose pulled and spun Jo around, slamming her into the filing cabinets on the opposite wall and getting between her and the door. “You're not going anywhere, slut.” Rose snarled exposing matching rows of sharp teeth.

“Seriously, the emo goth chick is a vampire? Should have known.” Jo muttered.

“Fuck you, Barbie.” Rose sneered and pounced.

She went to grab Jo's shoulder but wasn't expecting Jo's hunter reflexes. Jo kicked her in the stomach and slammed the vampire's head against the desk when she doubled over. It left enough space in the cramped office for Jo to slip by. She knew the blows wouldn't slow a vamp down long and the skimpy angel costume didn't leave anywhere to hide a machete.

Jo ran through the kitchen into the pantry where she had hide her knife under a shelf. Her nails scraped the greasy, dusty tile not finding the wooden handle.

“Looking for this?” Rose held up the machete tauntingly.

Shit. Jo realized she was in trouble. Her eyes darted around looking for something. A can might do enough damage to distract her. Maybe Rose would drop the machete and if not the kitchen must have a cleaver.

Rose stepped closer. “Oh and by the way, that little redheaded bitch won't be coming to save you. I had my girl take care of her.” She bared her teeth in a vicious grin, fangs exposed.

***

Charlie watched as Jo sauntered over to deliver the drinks. One of the guys and two of the women stared at her cleavage as she leaned across the table. Charlie couldn't fault them. It was a nice view.

Charlie had been hoping to pick someone up tonight but she hadn't expected to run into Jo.

Even though their one night together had been months ago, it was still vivid in Charlie’s mind. It had come after a particularly complicated salt and burn they worked together. Lots of hours digging through dusty archives and no less than three wrong graves dug up. The celebratory drink in the motel had led to something more. Charlie had expected to be the more experienced one, giving Jo a good time letting her reciprocate however she felt comfortable. But things got intense. Jo had definitely been with a woman before and the friendship they had developed suddenly felt like a lot more.

The next morning, they both panicked. Neither had been looking for a serious relationship, so they went their separate ways.

Charlie had thought about Jo every night, remembering the way her hair shined when the sun caught it just right or the goofy smile she made with her tongue between her teeth when she'd had a drink or two.

Now here she was, half the bar ogling her as she walked around like she just stepped off a fucking runway. Charlie wasn't in the mood for casual sex anymore and sat nursing a drink.

“Hey,” a woman with a dark blue pixie cut and matching eyes sat next to her.

“Um, hi.” Something about the woman was setting off warning bells and Charlie remembered Jo talking about a hunt.

“Enjoying your night?” The woman purred.

Charlie tried to recall if Jo had mentioned exactly what she had been hunting and didn't think she had. Better be prepared for anything. “It could be better.” Charlie said, playing along. Maybe if she took out whatever creature Jo was hunting it would give them some time together.

The woman ran a finger over Charlie’s arm. “Wanna get out of here?”

“Definitely.” Charlie winced when it came out overly cheerful.

The woman didn't seem to mind though and threw a few bills on the counter before leading her out.

“Can we go to my place? My cars over here.” Charlie said motioning to where the lime green VW Beetle was parked.

“Sure thing, sweetheart. Whatever you want.”

Charlie walked to her car, the woman trailing behind, and stopped at the trunk. “You know, I'm sorry. I didn't even ask your name.”

“Don't worry, you won't need it.” The woman smiled, fangs on prominent display.

At least I know what it is now, Charlie thought. The only problem was all her weapons were still in the trunk. The vampire lunged and Charlie ducked, running around the car. She hit the trunk release button as she went so by the time she made a loop it was open.

Charlie grabbed for the handle of her machete but the vamp’s hand closed around her arm and flung her to the ground. Charlie’s elbow and hip took the most force, gravel tearing through skin.

“Not exactly the night you were expecting?” The woman taunted as the redhead rolled to her back.

“No this was pretty much what I expected.” Charlie said when the woman got within range.

The vamp stopped and frowned. Charlie kicked up as hard as she could and the woman went flying backwards into the trunk. Charlie scrambled to her feet and slammed the trunk down on the woman's head.

It wasn't enough to decapitate and kill the vamp but blood and bits still splattered across the paint and upholstery. Unable to close, the trunk lifted again. Charlie grabbed her machete and finished the job, spraying more blood everywhere.

She shuddered. “Aww come on. That's just- that's just gross.” She sighed again in frustration and started on clean up.

She got the body wrapped in a tarp to burn later and went to a do-it-yourself car wash to rinse the blood away.

By the time she got back the bar, it was nearly closing time. Charlie waited in her car for Jo to come out. Just to tell her the vamp was dead, Charlie told herself.

When the bartender left, Charlie expected Jo to leave shortly after. Minutes ticked by and Charlie started to worry, maybe there were more. She grabbed her machete and got out to peek through the tinted windows. The seating area looked clear. That's when she heard the crash.

Charlie ran around the side of the building. More noises sounded inside. Charlie prayed the kitchen door was unlocked.

***

Jo straightened a can in each hand. She flung one left handed. The vamp dodged it easily but took the second one to the face when she turned to gloat. Rose howled. Jo pushed passed, going for the food prep area and knives. Rose grabbed her hair before she could get very far, flinging her to the ground.

“I should just gut your skinny little ass. You’re not even worth drinking.” Rose spun the machete expertly.

Jo’s eyes watched the blade then briefly registered something behind the vampire. She stood up into a crouch. “What’s your problem with me anyway?”

“My problem?” Rose screeched, eyes flashing. “My problem is blonde little bimbos like you strutting around like you own the place. Like just because you're blonde and pretty you can have whatever you want! When I became a vampire, it wasn’t everything I imagined but it finally let me set some things right. I can finally rid the world of useless bitches like you.” She gave a short humorless laugh. “And you’re a hunter. Two for one!” She advanced on Jo.

Jo’s eyes flicked behind Rose.

“Go ahead and cry. That’s always the best part.” Rose bared her teeth in a hiss.

A second later, blood sprayed everywhere and her head rolled across the kitchen floor.

“God, shut up already.” Charlie said as Rose’s body slumped to the floor. Charlie looked at Jo, grinning. “Nice job getting her monologuing though. Always a villain's downfall.”

Jo carefully wiped the vamps blood from her face. “Yeah, thanks. And thanks for, you know.” Jo gestured at the corpse.

Charlie shrugged. “It was nothing. Well, not nothing I guess, and I did take out her girlfriend too. But all in a day's work, right?” She put a hand on Jo’s shoulder.

Jo tried to ignore the electric heat spreading from when Charlie touched her. Jo sighed. “Probably ought to clean this up.”

When they finally got back to Charlie’s motel room, the sun had already started to crest the horizon soaking the world in warm yellow light. Jo parked her beat up red Cavalier next to Charlie’s car.

“Thanks again for letting me use your shower.” Jo said, grabbing her bag and climbing out. “Rosy here might be okay to sleep in for a night or two but she is lacking in some amenities.”

“Rosy? Seriously? I didn’t know you named your car.” Charlie asked as she swiped the key card to open the door.

Jo shrugged with a sly grin. “I may have had some inspiration once upon a time.”

Charlie stepped back to let Jo walk past. “You don’t mean-”

“Who else?” Jo asked.

“Yeah okay, I guess I should have known.”

They stood there a little awkwardly for a moment.

Charlie cleared her throat. “Well, um, showers in there.”

“Right.” Jo hurried into the bathroom and leaned against the shut door. This night had been a complete mess in more ways than one. The hunt had gone south, she got covered in blood and Charlie...she wasn’t ready to deal with her feelings for Charlie just yet. She hadn’t felt anything like this since she was barely more than a teenager and that damn Winchester came in all smiles and bad-boy charm. Even that had been a schoolgirl crush compared to the depth of feeling she had for Charlie.

She sighed and started the water. A hot shower and clean clothes later, Jo felt more in order. She still hadn’t sorted out her feelings, but she thought she could face the happy go lucky hunter without wanting to plaster herself against the lithe body and bury them in hotel sheets forever.

Charlie was sitting at the table on her laptop when Jo came out. The bluish glow making her fair skin look even paler and washing out the soft freckles across her nose and cheeks. She looked up.

“Feel better?”

Jo’s throat was tight with suppressed emotion. “Much.” She grabbed her bag. “I should go.”

Charlie jumped up. “Wait, it’s late, or really early actually. You can sleep here.” She gestured quickly at the still made bed. “In separate beds even.”

Jo looked at the neat clean sheets. They would be so much more comfortable than the cramped back of her coupe. Still, she hesitated. “You don’t have to do this.”

“It’s nothing. I already paid for the room.” Charlie grabbed Jo’s forearm softly, ducking her head just a little to catch Jo’s eye. “Stay.” Her fingers slid down to hold Jo’s hand. “Please?”

Charlie’s grey-green eyes bored into Jo’s. Her resistance crumbled. She set her bag back down. “Okay.”

Jo pulled out some soft sleep clothes and Charlie finally looked away when she started to pull her shirt off.

“I’m gonna shower now. Don't go anywhere while I’m in there, okay?” Charlie scurried to the bathroom.

Jo tucked herself under the sheets. The day had been long and exhausting, and the bed was comfortable. Despite the turmoil of her emotions, the white noise from the shower soothed Jo to sleep almost immediately.

The sudden silence woke her up. A moment later, Charlie came out of the bathroom. Jo pretended to still be asleep, ears straining to follow Charlie’s movement.

There was a pause and then some movement as she put away the dirty clothes. The rustling of sheets and blankets that meant she was climbing into bed and then silence when she settled.

Jo wanted to go back to sleep but she felt wide awake now. She lay there trying to keep her breathing even so Charlie wouldn’t know she was awake.

“Jo?” Charlie called softly, not even a whisper. “You awake?”

Jo didn’t answer, didn’t move.

“Jo?” It was just a bit louder this time. “Hey, American cars? So overrated.”

Jo smiled at Charlie's attempt to taunt her into reacting.

“Look, I know this is silly but I need to get something off my chest.” Charlie whispered into the darkness the curtains managed. “You’d never let me say it to you when you’re awake but maybe it will filter through somehow.” She paused.

Jo waited, tense and torn.

“A hunter’s life doesn’t have a lot of happiness in it, but I’m happy with you. I don’t know about you but I want to take whatever I can get. We’re both scared. With what we do, we could die any minute and the idea of losing you-” She paused and drew a shaky breath. “It doesn’t get better by being apart though. It won’t hurt less just because we don’t acknowledge it. I know relationships are hard in the best of times but, I’m willing to work for it. I wish you were too.”

Charlie’s voice faded off and the silenced echoed. Everything she had said was true and it’s not like Jo hadn’t thought of it. Hearing Charlie admit to it, say it out loud, somehow made everything clearer.

Jo threw the covers off and slipped into Charlie’s bed. Charlie didn’t say anything as Jo slotted their legs and buried one hand in her hair, lips crashing together. Their noses brushed as Jo angled to lick into Charlie's mouth. Charlie moaned, opening eagerly, hands coming up to grip Jo’s waist just above her hips. Charlie pressed down against Jo’s thigh and lifted her own to rub between Jo’s legs.

Jo gasped, resting her forehead against Charlie’s.

Charlie exhaled, at once a pant and a laugh. She rolled them over and sat up just enough to look into Jo’s eyes. “I knew you weren’t asleep.”

“Yeah?” Jo asked, putting her arms around Charlie’s neck. “Well, American cars are not overrated.”

Charlie rolled her eyes and kissed Jo again. Jo let her hands slowly unwind and slide over the tops of Charlie's breasts until she could cup the perfect handfuls. She brushed her thumbs over the fabric, feeling the peaks tighten beneath it.

Charlie moaned, biting her lip. “It’s kinda hard to focus on kissing you when you do that.”

Jo rolled them over again, kicking off the tangled blankets. She nibbled at Charlie's swollen lower lip. “That’s kinda the idea.”

Jo kissed Charlies neck and slide her hands under Charlie’s shirt, pushing the fabric up as she went. Charlie sat up a little to pull it over her head, grabbing Jo’s shoulders when she dove back down.

“Hey, you too!” Charlie said in answer to Jo’s confused face.

Jo pulled her own shirt off and then pajama bottoms and panties too for good measure. Charlie followed, laughing a little at the awkwardness of elbows and knees. Some how in the confusion Charlie ended up on top. The laughter faded quickly when it was finally a long line of skin to skin.

Charlie looked down at Jo with adoration, cupping her face. “You’re so beautiful.”

She kissed Jo’s neck down to her collar bone, swirling her tongue in the little hollow there.

“Charlie,” Jo murmured. A plea for more? A declaration of love? Jo wasn’t sure but it didn’t matter.

Charlie trailed down, lips and tongue leaving a damp trail over and between Jo’s breasts. She sucked one nipple into her mouth flicking her tongue against it expertly. Jo could feel it in her core, muscles tightening deliciously. Charlie turned, lavishing attention on the other one. She continued back and forth until Jo was moaning and her nipples were hard and aching.

“Charlie.” Jo begged this time.

Charlie shifted down, tracing wet patterns over Jo’s toned belly till she reached the line of soft blonde curls. She let her tongue dip in, just brushing the top of Jo’s swollen clit. Jo twitched, bucking her hips with soft moan.

Charlie trailed her tongue down one lip and up the other with the lightest touch. Jo shuddered, trying to keep still.

Without warning, Charlie plunged in deep, fucking in and out. Jo let out a wordless cry hands flying to the back of Charlie’s head.

Charlie's tongue moving over and inside her had Jo a writhing mess in no time. She arched her back trying and failing to control the sensation building inside her. When Charlie sucked Jo’s clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue against it, over and over, Jo bit her lip and still couldn’t smother the moans. It was Charlie's fingers that pushed Jo over the edge. She slipped two between slick, swollen folds, thrusting and curling just right.

“Yes, Charlie!” Jo cried as her orgasm crested, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

She finally relax, boneless and exhausted. “Fuck.” Jo said with feeling.

Charlie crawled up and flopped beside her, laughing. “That was kinda the idea.” She answered breathless and smirking.

Jo rolled her eyes and turn so they were face to face. Chalires lips and chin were shiny. Jo wiped her thumb over Charlies chin and kissed the dampness from her lips. Jo moaned when their tongues met.

She trailed a had over Charlie’s side. “Did you want me to-?”

Charlie cut her off with a shake of her head. She blushed a little. “I kinda um, helped myself along.”

Jo frowned. “You didn’t have to. I would have-”

“I know. Don’t worry about it. That was plenty fun for me. Seriously.” Charlie kissed Jo on the nose and snuggled up against her, tucking her head under Jo’s chin.

Jo pressed her lips to the top of Charlie’s hair.

“Go to sleep.” Charlie muttered tiredly. “There’s always next time.”

Jo smiled.


End file.
